


Ticket, please

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conductor!Hannibal, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Sadism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 01, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: In an unexpectedly stressful situation, Will sought comfort in an unfortunately intrusive conductor.





	Ticket, please

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan) for reading this and reassuring me it was worth publishing (･ᴗ･ )

To his great content, Will Graham was seldom required to travel beyond national borders for work. Teachers at the George Washington University weren’t particularly inclined to waste their time on long flights or extenuating train rides, especially considering many substantial conferences were organized in their own campus.

Periodical refresher courses _did_ however plague their tight schedule, between research papers and college lessons.

Therefore Will Graham found himself fidgeting in his assigned seat, train carriage blessedly uncrowded, returning from his cancelled lecture with an honest-to-God last-second ticket on his supposedly smart phone, entirely uncomfortable with his predicament.

He wasn’t even sure his digital purchase was in order. Despite the ticket seller’s reassurances, Will felt reluctant in switching route twice to reach his destination _at his earliest convenience_. He felt unenthusiastic at the perspective of explaining his situation to an eventual conductor.  He felt uneasy in general.

At least the seat beside his own was unoccupied.  
Will wouldn’t have inflicted his undue anxiety to an unfortunate stranger.  
His ticket was _fine_.

After two scarce hours of repeating himself just that, when the uniformed inspector entered their quiet wagon in the middle of their journey, Will hadn’t still quite managed to convince himself so. Some relief almost descended upon his restless mind, as Will would soon see his doubts confirmed or allayed.

“Ticket, please,” cordially asked the imposing, broad-shouldered man, extending his dry hand towards Will. He pleasantly smiled and attempted eye contact to Will’s reluctance.

Instead of embarking on an embarrassing, frankly undignifying explanation, Will fumbled with his device, in search of the railway app, before meekly submitting it to the patient man’s attention. His palm accepted the offered technology with more finesse than Will displayed in handing it over.

Will’s distress focussed on his confident, repetitive motions, seeking steadiness in a routine that didn’t belong to him. Will could still absorb it, as the validation proceeded.  
Except that the controlling instrument predictably didn’t seem to cooperate.

Will waited four interminable seconds for the red light to turn green, conscious of the sweat damping his nape. His sole distraction provided by the watchful, predatory gaze staring at his reactions.

An unremarkable trill confirmed the validity of his ticket and Will realized the man _enjoyed_ his discomfort.

Exhibiting an assertive smile, which Will found inappropriately charming, the conductor then returned his cellphone. “Wasn’t the rational awareness of being in the right enough to assuage your mind?” he boldly inquired, heedless of Will’s bewilderment. “I daresay you’d benefit from an adequate source of security.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Your eager pursue of approval from an authority figure, myself in this case,” he kindly answered. Their surrounding seemed to blur in the afternoon light and the monotonous sound of rails on straight tracks. His smirk was deceiving, Will noticed the man had done nothing to ease his evident burden, but directly addressed the matter with merciless detachment.

“You should check your lack of sympathy instead,” Will retorted, blunt. “You may be having a little too much fun watching me suffer.”

For an astonishing moment, Will could hear his unspoken response, granting he’d delight as much watching Will in bliss, if provided by his hand. Will wondered whether it would sound outrageously inappropriate of him to propose they find out in the intersection between one car and another.

The man leaned forward, whispering for Will’s ears only.  
“Would you accept it from me?”  
“Accept what?”  
“A temporary source of gratification.”  
“In exchange for my shame,” Will assumed.  
“So much more than that, I fear.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what I envision when I think about Dom/sub undertones °-° I arranged [a photoset](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/175134341549/) for anyone who felt gracious enough to reblog it :)


End file.
